


失约之人

by Archaman



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaman/pseuds/Archaman
Summary: fgo宫本武藏&某个世界的其实并非佐佐木小次郎也并非迦勒底小次郎的小次郎写得粗糙，为了方便与原作设定表现有所不同。





	失约之人

当秋天的色彩开始侵染山林时，如红叶般艳丽的女剑客踏上了这片土地。当竹叶上滴下的露水擦过她的额头时，她遇到了在山中挥剑的少年。  
平凡的相遇。晨起练剑的少年大概还未成年，个头只比女剑客高出些许，注意到有人接近后他朝脚步声传来的方向挥了一剑以示警告，然后提着长刀往后退了两步，等待晨雾后的身影显现出来。在满是雾与露的山林中行走了许久的女剑客的鞋袜、衣袖及发梢都湿了，脸色也不算好，然而她一双瑰丽的眼眸中有着奕奕神采，整个人无半分颓态，开口时的声音更是在清晨寂静的山林中显得格外清亮：“呀，居然是个练剑的美少年。”她做出如此失礼的发言。  
“阁下才真是罕见的美丽的路人。”少年从容地称赞她，目光移到女剑客所佩的两把刀上。  
女剑客向他诉说自己也不知是如何来到这里的事情，拜托少年引自己下山。“最好是麻烦你带我去有吃的东西的地方，我的肚子现在空空如也啊。”她的脸颊微红，似是羞涩的表情，说话的语气却坦率得很。  
对于对方显然是个优秀的剑士一事，少年在观察过她的剑后，终是难掩好奇之心。在带领这位迷路的旅人下山的途中，少年问及女剑客的姓名。“新免……啊啊，直接叫武藏就好了吧！”女剑客如此回答。少年微微一怔，回头去看女剑客时脸上带有微笑：“真是巧合，阁下也可直接称呼我为小次郎。即使是在下这样孤陋寡闻的山野村夫，也听闻过这两位的传说啊。”  
只是知晓了彼此的名，如此一来，这场相遇竟变得奇妙起来。  
山脚下靠近街口的地方就有数个卖吃食的小店和摊位。一身华丽衣着仿若大家小姐的武藏倒是不挑嘴，大方地进入以卖面为主的小店坐了下来。她拍拍桌子对小次郎说：“真是多谢你了，我就请你吃一碗面以示感谢吧。嗯，当然想要多吃几碗也可以。”  
“我可不能辜负阁下的美意。”小次郎并不打算客气，在武藏对面落了座。  
虽然对武藏的剑术抱有兴趣，但到最后也没能开口说出与她比试这样狂妄的话。“我的话，现在还不够啊。”小次郎回到老地方，喃喃自语。五尺有余的长刀由他挥动起来毫不累赘，长刀划出的光芒如同银色的月光。连他自己也不曾意识到露出了略带自信的微笑，仿佛下一次就能用刀刃触及女剑士的发梢。  
想要买镇上的名产。在小次郎再次到小店来吃面时，在打杂的武藏这样对小次郎解释。  
“闭店后可以去看你练剑吗？”武藏坐到小次郎对面，清亮的眼睛盯着他。小次郎沉默地向她投以疑惑的目光。武藏笑了：“因为剑和美少年都是我喜欢的东西嘛……不对，我是说想知道你是否有所进步。”  
“莫非是想知道在下有无同您一较高下的资格？”小次郎正襟危坐，“自然可以。”  
小次郎今天也来山下吃面了，就如武藏昨天也去看他练剑了。他落座时，武藏正在与几个意图吃白饭的小混混周旋。待他开始用餐，那些个人已经被武藏踢到了大街上。“幸好没有打扰其他人，也没有给店里造成损失，不然我会愧疚不说，也没有足够的钱赔偿。”武藏对此事的处理甚为自得，长舒了一口气。  
武藏回到店里，问正看着她的小次郎：“你那是什么表情啊？对付吃白食的人就该这样嘛。”少年将口中的食物细嚼了咽下后，故作端正地回答：“在下这自然是敬佩的神情。”  
“你今天还去看我练剑吗？我想介绍你们认识一下。”小次郎吃完面后闭眼倚着店门对面的树等候了许久。  
“谁？你的朋友？”武藏好奇地问。  
“不，是我的敌人。”  
武藏立在林中，望着自在穿梭于银色光华与树木之间的小次郎的敌人——燕子。她仰头看着燕子飞远，脸上露出认真的神情，发出了叹息：“等你用剑追上它时，也就是命运追上我的时候吧。”  
小次郎轻笑：“武藏殿真的把我们当作传说中的两位剑豪了吗？我并非是‘佐佐木’啊。”他耸耸肩，朝武藏走去，笑容中多出了许多隐秘的东西：“好吧，那刚才的话就算作你我日后一决胜负的约定吧。”  
“我的命运与身份姓名什么的无关，我的命运是‘剑’。”武藏皱着眉严肃地说出这样的话后，忽然一把揽过小次郎，拍拍他的肩又揉起他的头，大笑着说，“哎呀，和你这个小鬼在一起，成天说说这样的话，感觉自己成熟了不少呢。”小次郎无奈地笑了，偷偷瞥了眼近在咫尺的美丽脸庞。  
小次郎今天也来山下吃面了，就如武藏昨天也去看他练剑了。但是武藏不在店里。店主注意到小次郎寻找武藏的目光，告诉他武藏去买心心念念的名产了。不知出于什么原因，店主有些担忧地询问了小次郎的年纪。“我是觉得这是还不太适合成婚的年纪啊。”店主感叹。  
直到小次郎离开，武藏也没有回来。直到小次郎练完剑，月亮升起来，武藏也没有来。  
小次郎提着长刀，失神地立在林间。月光和浓黑的树影都落在他身上。  
这一日武藏还是来了，提着酒和点心，毫无顾忌地在夜里的山林中踩着落叶一路跑来。她来向小次郎告别：“虽然很抱歉，但是我似乎不能在这个世界停留多久了。不断前行，才是适合我的人生啊。”  
“真是苦恼，可在下今天也没能追上燕子呢。”小次郎提着刀走近。武藏刚刚摆出笑容，却蓦地因感受到的敌意皱起眉，松开手中的东西，屈膝蹬地往后退去，趁机拔出自己的刀。小次郎的刀比她想象中更快，银色的光擦着她飘动的发从她眼前流过。  
小次郎看到了她武藏的刀，仿若有奇异的火焰流动于其上的两把刀。小次郎也看到了被自己的剑光所照亮的武藏的脸，带着些许少见的惊异与冰冷的脸。比起用手去触摸这张脸，用剑去触及她的发梢，于小次郎而言才是更为美丽的事。  
在这一瞬后，武藏消失了。艳丽非凡的人消融于黑暗中，这个世界都再无她的声音与身影。小次郎找不到她，就像是找不到片刻前在看不清的前方的夜风中飘落的叶子到底落在何处了一般。  
在山中挥剑追逐着强敌的男人，一生中没有遇到过比飞燕更优秀的敌人。虽然有见过不凡的女剑士，但那并不是敌人，只不过是如同邂逅了一朵花那样说起来风雅又不值一提的事。同样的，在生前的最后一战之前，漂泊于各个世界的名为宫本武藏的女剑士也不曾遇到过佐佐木小次郎。所以才会有那样的对话。  
“……尽管我以前从未见过你，但我知道你的名字。”  
曾说过自己的命运是“剑”的女剑士，终于遇到了用剑技超越了飞燕的男人。  
“仿佛命运追上了我一般。”


End file.
